To think that you are gone
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 95 of the manga, may contain spoiler, read at your own risk. Misaki-centric. It talked about how Misaki feel about Tsubasa.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Peace Heaven: I can't help but want to write about this. It was inspired after reading chapter 95 of the manga.

Title: To think that you are gone…

Misaki's point of view

I was preparing myself for lessons, combing my hair by the hairdresser when I noticed that Tsubasa had left his woolen hat on my table.

"That Tsubasa, he just will not change his careless habit, will he?" I sighed as I went to pick it up from the table.

"I guess I have no choice but return him. Maybe I can tease him a little," I hugged the hat and smiled a little. A smile that I rarely showed to others but only to my childhood friends and one of them was nonetheless, the carefree Tsubasa.

When I finished packing my bag for lessons, it was time for me to go to the dining room for breakfast. Just before I had stepped foot into the dining room, I heard someone calling me. I turned back and saw Tono dashing towards me.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked as Tono was not behaving normally for he seemed worried and panicky.

"Er…Misaki, I think we will have to talk for a while. Before we talk, you have to promise me to stay calm. Okay?" Tono said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Sure but I have to find Tsubasa first, I need to return him something," I had no choice but to promise as he was looking at me so seriously that it looked kind of scary.

"Misaki, make sure you are mentally-prepared before we talk," Tono once again looked at me with his serious expression but the difference was it was more serious than before.

"Haven't I had already said I am prepared to hear about what you had to say? However, I just need to return Tsubasa his thing," I repeated myself again, getting impatient with Tono.

"What I have to talk you is something about Tsubasa," Tono turned his head away from my gaze and stared at the window by my side.

"What is it?" I said as a sense of dread washed over me, feeling that what he was going to tell me was not going to be what I would want to hear.

"Let's go to the Special Ability Room. There is no one using the room now at this time."

Leaving with no choice of whether I want to hear what he was going to talk about, I followed him into the classroom. Being a gentleman like he always was, he pulled a chair and signaled me to sit down. Obeying him for the first time on that day, I sat down like what I was told.

"Has something happened to Tsubasa?" I approached the subject cautiously as I had a bad premonition.

"Please allow him to be safe. Please, god!" I said a silent prayer.

"Tsubasa and a group of Dangerous Ability Class students went outside for a secret mission. In that mission, something had happened and Tsubasa had gone missing. The academy has started searching for him and Natsume who happened to be in the group was also searching for him. You……," Tono looked up, wanting to tell Misaki that she do not have to worry too much over Tsubasa and was anticipating an anger fit from Misaki, but there was neither shout nor punches.

After hearing that Tsubasa had gone missing, I did not listen to any other thing of what Tono was saying, I had only managed to catch bits of it. I looked at my palms like it were the most interesting things in the world to look at and there was when I saw, droplets of water were dropping onto my palms. I only found out later what it was when Tono started to speak again.

"Misaki, here's," Tono handed me a piece of tissue.

That's when I found out that the droplets of water were my tears. Using the tissue paper to dry my tears, I stood up from the chair and proceeded to leave the room and into my comfort zone.

When I returned to my bedroom, I sobbed and sobbed, skipping my meals and lessons for that day. Then, my eyelids grew heavier and finally, I cried myself to bed.

"Misaki…, Misaki…," someone was calling me.

I woke up and used my hands to rub my eyelids. While I was doing that, I turned to face the person that was calling me. I was shocked for the person standing in front of me was the person that caused me to look so pathetic now. Also, I realized that I was no longer in my bedroom and was in the Special Ability classroom.

"Tsubasa?" I called out, my voice sounded choked because of the intensive crying.

"Tsubasa? Of course, I am Tsubasa, if not who will be? There is only the two of us here, Silly," Tsubasa said as he used his hand to pat my head.

Without any word being said, I hugged him and started sobbing into his chest. For a second, he looked kind of shock but he recovered immediately and hugged me back.

"Stupid Tsubasa, don't make me worried for you," I grumbled.

"I will never want you to be worried or sad, Misaki. Promise me that you will be strong and be there for Mikan when she was in trouble for she will blame herself for it. Please, Misaki," Tsubasa pleaded.

I raised my head from his chest to look at him but the moment I raised my head, Tsubasa was gone. I ran around, shouting for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, a loud bump was heard and I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the carpeted floor of the bedroom. I stood up and started shouting.

"Tsubasa, where are you? Don't play with me now. Tsubasa!" I searched frantically for him, even if I know that he could not be in my bedroom.

"Misaki, what happen?" Tono must have heard my shouting as he came in immediately.

"Tsubasa, he was here. I saw him just now," I told him.

"Don't be stupid, there was no one here, Noda-sensei and I were outside your bedroom for the night."

I became quiet as I started thinking again. I told myself that I could not behave like this because no matter it was a dream or reality, Tsubasa had told me to be strong and be there for Mikan. I could not waste time like that. Thinking of Mikan, I realized a question: Do Mikan know of what had happened to Tsubasa?

"Tono, do Mikan know?" I asked with fatigue hinted in my voice.

"No, not yet but will be soon as some people may have caught what I had told you yesterday in the room and the rumour of Tsubasa missing in action had travelled to the elementary department," Tono looked at me with a funny expression like "Why had she suddenly quiet down, had she gone crazy?"

"Fine, please get out while I prepared myself for lessons, Noda-sensei and Tono," I said while I started taking out a new set of uniform from my closet. Noda-sensei and Tono looked at each other for a while. After a moment, Noda-sensei spoke.

"Are you sure that you are alright? You can rest for today too if you want, I will…," Noda-sensei asked concernedly but was being interrupted by me.

"I'm fine. I need to go for lesson for I have already promised Tsubasa that I will be strong and will be there for Mikan when she needs me," I said.

"Erm..Fine but if you need anything, please tell us," Noda-sensei said as he left the room with Tono.

Later that day, I visited Mikan for news of her knowing of what had happened to Tsubasa. I felt tears going to flow out of my eyes when I saw her crying but I told myself that I had to be strong for my promise with Tsubasa. As miserable as I was, I tried my best to comfort her, telling her that everything will be fine and that in no time, Tsubasa would be united with us and telling us jokes again. While I was telling her that, I was also telling myself that. I went back to my room after that and think through of all the happy times that Tsubasa and I had spent together all these years. That night, I had lost my sleep.

A few days later, when I was making my way to a classroom, I saw a group of people including Luna with Mikan and one of the guys in the group was making a nasty comment about Mikan. Thinking that at this type of time, Tsubasa would have given that guy a punch in the head, I went over and delivered a kick to his head.

Mikan saw me and called my name. I just told her that if Tsubasa had seen that, he would have done the same thing too. I do not realize that the guy was going to use his alice on me when I saw Mikan using her nullification alice to stop the attack. Then, Mikan was being taken away by the prefects. I could not stop him but saw her being taken away. I felt worried and guilty for I had not fulfilled my promise to Tsubasa. Feeling once again depressed, I cried for the second time in that week.

Peace Heaven: Hope that you have enjoyed it. Sorry to those that has been waiting for me to update my other fanfics for I have been very busy with my schoolwork. Sorry about that.


End file.
